


Dhaarta 3

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 3

Brienne ee indhaha buluugga ah isla aabbihiis lahaa, Jaime ma caawin kara ogaanaya, si kastaba ha ahaatee, farqiga u. In iyada daacad iyo geesinimo aan macquul ahayn had iyo jeer ku yimi, isaga oo ku waxaa jiray wax ka badan oo hooskii, oo hooskii in u muuqday in ifaan u cadhoodeen markii uu indhaha buluugga ah si toos ah si toos ah isaga at, ka eegaya sida aad jeclaan lahaa mid leh rat a dhintay ama ninka kufsaday. Waxaa laga yaabaa waayo, ninkii wuxuu wax ka badan in ay ahayd waxa kaliya oo aad u malaynayso, marka kuwo kale oo badan lahaa u yeedhay oo kun oo ka mid ah siyaabo kala duwan, isaga siiyey qosol been abuur ah, sidii ay iyagu ka fiican yihiin ayaan filayaa bilaabay.

\- Waa maxay waxan aad keeno gabadhiisa? Isaga oo wajiga u eegay si buuxda bipolar marka Sayidka Tarth u socday labada, sababtoo ah ula Brienne ahaa oo dhan Dhoollocaddayn iyo erayada diiran, laakiin si uu u eego isaga at, cagaha dhowr halkaasi oo kulanka Prudential u dhexeeya aabbe iyo gabadhaada waa la kiciyey, muuqdeen in ay isaga ku caburin.

Brienne isaga siiyey eegtid oo digniin ka hor inta ka jawaabto Jaime, ay la oggayn digniin in codkiisa, inkastoo been ma shaki ka akhrisan karto in uu wajiga soo daalay dagaalka. Brienne marnaba been.

-Jaime maanta gadood ka, aabbaha. My ...-waxaan shaki ku jirin maxaa yeelay, wuxuu rabay inuu ka qariyo ama waa la shirqoolka qaar ka mid been xariif ah, shaki ku jirin maxaa yeelay, isagu weli rumaysan yahay qaar baa shakiyey, waayo, wuxuu dareemay inuu maanka ku cayaarayay la yaab leh, sida markii aan ahaa ilmo yar iyo riyoon Renly, labisatay midabo iyo qurxoon oo muraayad si ay u bogi.

Jaime hore Ra'iisul inay caawiyaan, laakiin Xaafuun in la adkeeyo nabadgelyada, bushimihiisa u muuqday diidan isku rogaan. Iyo sababta aan, marka dagaalka u keentay, markaasuu siyaabo sidaas lama filaan ah.

-Kaalay si aad u weydiiso in guurka gacantii gabadhiisa, sayidkayga, ilaa isaga qudhiisuse wuxuu ahaa ayaa ka dhawaajisay ereyo la yaab leh oo ku arkay yaab isla ayuu dareemay markuu ogaaday inuu jecel yahay in uu Tilmaamo ah ninkan, kuwaas oo kaliya yaqaano for xusuuso iyo erayada Brienne.

\- Ma kaftan, Kingslayer? -Wuxuu eray u danbeysay Ka Anbabaxay ku daray oo uu ogaa uu si furan u bilaabay cadaawadda. Si kastaba ha ahaatee, uma ay jawaabin, waxba kuma xanuun leh ama laga muujiyey weyn koontada, tusaale ahaan, kuwa guursaday dhow King ee soo caga galay waaaagu iyo habeen lahaa uga qaaday wixii la hadhay gabadhii way Brienne. Oo markuu arkay in Jaime uma ay jawaabin, nin u soo jeestay in uu gabadhiisa, racfaanka a carrab la 'oo indhaha, oo raba inuu diidi wax kasta oo Eray ah, u gaarka ah iyo qaali ah Brienne, kuwaas oo xaqiiqdii si wanaagsan u qalmay. Ma rabtaa inaad dagaal u bixi oo aad dib ula doone ah kuwaas oo uusan xitaa haysan gacantii seeftii oo ku timid? Ma filayo in dahab ah kartaa gacanta kugu quudiyaan.

Taasi Jaime heshiiyey, laakiin mar la liqo dhexdeeda oollimaadka ku. Waxaa laga yaabaa inuu ma dhul ama magacyada, teebab by Silver Queen sidii ay gacanta seef, laakiin Tyrion lahaa deynta ah isaga iyo Lannisters oo la, iyo sidoo kale sheegay in Hadalku, mar walba la bixiyo. Get lacag waqti ka waqti, ka dibna waxa uu arrinta. Ma loo qorsheeyo in ilaa hadda ka hor mana daryeelo wax ka badan tan, saqafka, meesha ay ku seexdaan iyo ugu dambeyntii ka dib markii nolol dheer adeeg, been iyo dhimasho, meel aad guriga u soo wac. Iyo in, by gala ka mid ah nolosha, runtii waxay ahayd Brienne.

Ii-wuxuu daa, horumarinta inuu la kulmo sameeyey siduu ku sameeyey ka hor si caddaalad ah, xidhashada kii hubkiisa u caddaan iyo amarnay in sida gaashaan sharxi magacaabo. Ayuu ugu yaraan by doonaa Brienne?

Waxay ahaayeen erayo sixir. Ninkii wuxuu si jilicsan grunted hor-ntahay isaga tagaan ka danbeeya qalcaddii la geeyo. Brienne daadatay si uun buu walwalsan markii uu arkay ugu dhakhsaha badan waxay bilaabaan inay ku doodi, laakiin Jaime isaga Ralia kana dayi wax si degdeg ah, aad ballan qaaday inuu u sheego, dabcan, sidoo kale gacanta ku dahabka, ayaa sidoo kale ka tagay garac caloosheeda in ay iyada gabadhiisa oo qaali ah. A garac, laakiin ma aha, waayo muddo dheer.


End file.
